A causa del destino
by Sayume
Summary: [NO CONTINUACION] Ser un criminal puede traer varios benefiicios. Sobretodo si te encuentras con un chico pelirrojo... por ahí. Y qué si le entablas conversación? Nadie lo sabrá...
1. Yukina?

"**A causa del destino"**

_**Por: Sayume-chan**_

__

Summary: Hiei era hijo de un padre criminal, vivía con su hermana Yukina, cerca de un bosque. En una de esas, cuando estaba robando un banco; al tratar de ayudar a un amigo, le dispararon en su frente, cayendo al suelo con su botín gravemente herido. Kurama, quien pasaba por ese lugar, lo vio tirado y decidió ayudarle y lo llevó a su casa; él estaba confundido, porque no sabía porque hizo eso. 

**Advertencia**: Yaoi Kurama/ Hiei

**Nota**: Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. (mala suerte la mía) Universo alterno.

__

Capítulo 1: _"El error"_

Hiei's POV:

Hn. Ya casi estoy cerca, Solo un poco más. Esta gente estúpida no tiene ni la menor idea de que YO soy un ladrón. No sé si será por mi apariencia... o simplemente por la razón de que no me conocen.

Durante todos los años que mi 'padre' estuvo con mi hermana y yo, me a enseñado las características esenciales para poder llegar a ser como él: Un ladrón. Un simple ladrón, aunque... no tan simple. En estos últimos años me he unido a una banda que se hace llamar 'Jisei saigo no ippun', que se especializa en robar cualquier tipo de cosas.

Un par veces 'alguien' o 'algunos' necesitan de nuestras habilidades; y nosotros solamente tenemos que aceptar por que así nos lo dice Joshi; el líder de la banda, y aparte porque siempre nos dan parte de lo robado, y si es material, nos dan un poco de 'su' dinero y nos marchamos.

En algunos casos nos dan más de lo que acordamos, eso solamente pasa cuando alguien de nuestro grupo sale herido o lastimado, ese acuerdo lo puso Shisei; el hermano de Joshi.

Ciertas veces Shisei nos pide que hagamos parecer que salimos heridos para poder ganar más. Hn, se ve que es muy astuto.

-Oye Hiei, qué te pasa?- me preguntó un chico de mi grupo, Tanoshii- ni siquiera estamos a la mitad de camino y ya te cansaste?-dijo en un tono divertido-

-Hn, no es por eso- le respondí. El siempre tenía cualquier tema para iniciar una conversación, siempre-

-Entonces?- Sí. Siempre tenía uno- qué sucede?-me preguntó un poco preocupado. El era así, en todo momento se preocupaba por todo y por todos; algunos ya se estaban cansando de la actitud que siempre tenía para con ellos; alegre y positivo, preocupado y muy seguido, servicial.

En las horas que tenemos descanso, unos se reunían para charlar y beber, ahí era donde escuchaba cosas como:

-"No sé que hace ese chiquillo con nosotros, no nos sirve de nada"-

-"Tienes razón. Para lo único que nos sirve es para que haga de 'señorita de casa'"- Y también:

-"!Eso es cierto, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!"-

Me pregunto que porqué él esta en este grupo de matones, él no debería de estar aquí. Es muy... gentil. En cualquier momento lo pueden matar y aún así esta con nosotros. Hn, hasta Joshi trató de hablar con él y no tuvo éxito alguno:

-Entiéndeme, Tanoshii, no puedes seguir con nosotros. Es como si te estaría vendiendo muy fácilmente a la muerte.-Joshi habló muy serio, a mi parecer-

-Lo siento, yo no puedo salir de este grupo, tengo una Hermana pequeña a quien alimentar y no tenemos padres. Somos... huérfanos. Por favor, se lo suplico, no me eche de aquí.- dijo Tanoshii. A lo que Joshi contestó:

-Pero... no te das cuenta de que algún día puedes morir si te quedas con nosotros? Es muy peligroso.

-Por favor, se lo ruego- dijo arrodillándose- Si quiere puedo perfeccionar mis habilidades, pero por favor, no me bote señor.

-Tanoshii...

-Por favor...- dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, a causa de su llanto. Joshi suspiro- Por favor...

-Esta bien. Pero tendrás que mejorar tus habilidades, como me lo dijiste- le dijo sonriendo-

-Muchas gracias señor... y así será- le dijo y se retiró-

Debo admitir que no me hubiera gustado que él se fuera. Tanoshii era con el único quien podía hablar... más de una palabra claro esta.

-Hiei?- Hn, me había olvidado por completo de él-

-Solamente estaba pensando- le dije, no en un tono serio- nada más

-Esta bien, Hiei. Pero la próxima vez no te demores en contestar tanto tiempo-me dijo sonriendo-

-Hn- fue lo único que le contesté-

Estuvimos corriendo durante mucho tiempo. 1 hora y media para ser más exactos. Hasta que Joshi habló:

-Muchachos- dijo- detengámonos un rato, quisiera hablar un momento con ustedes-

Todos paramos cuando nos dijo eso, y continuó hablando:

-Como deben saber, la persona que nos dijo que le trajéramos 'eso', nos va a ofrecer mucho dinero a cambio de que lo lleváramos ante sus ojos. Debo admitir que este caso va a ser un 'poco' complicado. Pero sé que lo podemos lograr si nos concentramos y ponemos todo de nosotros- nos dijo en un tono bastante serio-

-Hai-contestamos todos-

-Todos ya saben lo que deben de hacer-

-Hai-contestamos todos seguros, bueno... casi todos... había alguien que...-

-Hiei, Tanoshii- nos dijo, mirándonos- Prácticamente sabrán que la mayor parte de la 'misión' les incumbe a ustedes dos-

-Sí- le contesté-

-S-Sí- Hn, parecía que Tanoshii estaba un 'poco' nervioso con la misión-

-Tanoshii...-

-S-Sí...- en verdad que estaba nervioso...-

-Buena suerte, y ten cuidado, por favor.-le dijo... sonriendo-

-H-Hai, señ-ñor-

-Bueno- dijo para concluir- ya casi estamos cerca, yo y mi hermano tomaremos la delantera, ustedes ya saben lo demás, les deseo buena suerte-

-Hai- le respondimos al unísono-

Esta 'misión' sí que iba a ser difícil. Espero que a Tanoshii le vaya bien, no desearía perder un... amigo como él. No me gustaría ni un poco.

Si logramos salir con éxito de esta 'misión', ganaríamos buen dinero. Hn, y seguramente podría ir a visitar a mi hermana Yukina... desde hace tiempo que no la veía...

**:..:..:..:..:..:.. Continuará... :..:..:..:..:..:..**

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! esto para mi es como un reto, porque yo no soy de las que escriben así. Como verán este fic esta en 'Universo alterno' o sea que aquí nadie, absolutamente nadie (nuestros actores principales) no se conocen, y se me hace un 'poquito' difícil UU Espero que le agrade mi historia, y me dejen sus comentarios, por favor. Poco a poco se irán diciendo más sobre nuestros queridos (muy queridos) personajes. Y sí, ya se que está cortito, pero no se me ocurrió más, así que me disculpan uu

Aquí les dejo los significados de algunos nombres: (aunque no estoy totalmente segura de que sean nombres UU)

-Joshi: jefe (no se me ocurrió otro 'nombre' U)

-Tanoshii: jovial (me pareció que ese 'nombre' era el mejor para él)

-'Jisei saigo no ippun': hasta ahora no sé el orden de la frase en Japonés (si serían tan amables de decirme como se escribe les agradecería bastante); así que lo puse así, les voy a decir el significado de cada palabra para que entiendan mejor:

-Jisei: vida

-Ippun: minuto

-No: de

-Saigo: último

Entonces sería más o menos así: "Ultimo minuto de vida" o algo parecido (yo soy la que escribo y al mismo tiempo no sé que escribo UU)

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, por favor. ¡Sayonara!

**:..:..:..: No le temas a la muerte, aunque esté más cerca de lo que imaginas :..:..:..:**


	2. Yukina?

"_**A causa del destino"**_

_**Por: Sayume-chan**_

__

**Summary: **Hiei era hijo de un padre criminal y vivía con su hermana Yukina, cerca de un bosque. En una de esas, cuando estaba robando un banco; al tratar de ayudar a un amigo, le dispararon en su frente, cayendo al suelo con su botín gravemente herido. Kurama,quien pasaba por ese lugar lo vió tirado y decidió ayudarle, él estaba confundido, porque no sabía por qué hizo eso.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi Kurama/ Hiei

**Nota: **Los personajes de Yuu Yuu Hakusho no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. (mala suerte la mía) Eh aquí las complicaciones de Kurama por querer dormir, sip, un poco extraño, pero no más extraño a comparación de lo que escribes tú... ôó

**2da Nota: **NO ME MATEN! .-. No enserio, no me maten OO

__

Capítulo 2: _"Yukina?" _(N/A: o como sea... ¬¬)

Kurama's POV: (N/A: ya era hora...)

Mmm, no entiendo por qué no puedo dormir si ya son... la una y media de la madrugada y NO tengo ni la más mínima señal de querer cerrar mis ojos. Qué me puede ayudar en un caso como el mío? Mejor será que piense en ello.

Ahora que recuerdo, la última vez que me pasó algo así fue cuando casi se incendia la casa, y que 'casualidad' que justo ese día me pasara lo mismo que hoy: no poder dormir.

Ja, esa vez mis padres sólo se dieron cuenta de eso cuando mi hermano empezó a correr por toda la casa gritando como loco mental, pero aunque se tropezó varias veces, siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta que le empezó a doler su garganta. Y a pesar de ver en qué situación nos encontrábamos (Oh. Por Kami, casi se quema la casa!) todos nos empezamos a reír, y mi padre todo un hombre serio, también nos siguió a mi madre y a mi y comenzó a reírse con ganas; hasta casi se cae al suelo!

Ah que buen momento pasamos aquel día, Si tomo en cuenta que después de lo ocurrido todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y por más que intenté dormir, no pude hacerlo.

Creo que será mejor que revise la casa, no vaya a ser que ocurra otro incidente como aquel.

Me dirijo al cuarto de mi hermanito pequeño, bueno, ya no es tan pequeño. Bien, parece que esta totalmente dormido, aunque prácticamente se cayó de la cama pero le dio igual y siguió durmiendo, y yo como buen hermano, lo tuve que ayudar a que regrese a la cama.

Y también parece que en la habitación de mis padres todo está más que _Rieki._

Ahora sólo falta el primer piso por revisar.

Hn, será mejor que baje las escaleras con cuidado, no vaya a ser como la otra vez que me caí rodando como desquiciado por todas las malditas escaleras y eso es algo que nunca lo volveré a repetir, no, no y no. Definitivamente nunca.

Aunque... aún no me explico de donde salió mi hermano y me tomó una foto; que vergonzoso. Y cada vez que quiere chantajearme, me amenaza con mostrarle la foto a toda la escuela Meio. Maldito mocoso. Bueno... no tan maldito, sólo un poquito.

Perfecto, todo está perfecto, y lo mejor sería regresar a mi habitación, por si me entran ganas de dormir.

Ah, que sueño tengo! Pero no puedo dormir, y que tal si... me pongo a hacer mis deberes? Síp, eso podría funcionar, sí, si que va a funcionar...

Oh, Kami, cómo iba yo a saber que no tenía ningún deber por cumplir? Claro, como siempre el responsable de Shuichi tiene que hacer todo a su devido tiempo. Y yo siempre me digo: _"Kurama, deja alguna tarea por si no tienes nada que hacer" _Pero no.

_Demo_... Y si me tomo una de mis plantas para poder dormir?... Podría funcionar, viendo la pequeña posibilidad de que me pueda quedar dormido por dos días seguidos, y no queremos eso, verdad? Ustedes me deben entender... Un momento... Con quién estoy hablando!

Oh que interesa, bueno sí interesa pero en este momento no tanto. Veamos... Otra cosa para que pueda dormir? Ya sé! Qué tal si me doy un baño?... NO! Pero en que estoy pensando! Con el frío que hay me daría neumonía. Prefiero estar muerto antes de eso... Creo que mejor está ninguna de las dos.

Bueno, hacer mis deberes y darme una ducha quedan anuladas. Qué más?

Mmmm... y si... me tomo un baso de leche? Oh que buena idea, ne?

Será mejor que lo haga lo antes posible, entre más rápido mejor.

_Subarashii. _Cómo iba yo a saber que no había NADA relacionado con lo que yo quería? Kami, por qué a mi? Esta bien, acepto que en mi pasado había matado a muchos demonios, y también que había robado mucho y... que también había tenido muchos amantes, pero... eso cuenta?

Viendo que no me van a responder; mejor me regreso a mi cuarto, total no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Me hecho en mi cama y coloco mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza. Un momento... tengo una idea! Esperen... no tengo una, maldición. Qué hora será? Para ver... las dos y cuarenta y seis! Parece que mañana no me va ir muy bien en la escuela.

Vamos, piensa, piensa... Ahora sí sé! Podría tomar unas pastillas para dormir y asunto resuelto. Oh, que mal día, me había olvidado por completo que en la casa no tenemos de esas. Y salir a estas horas no me da ganas. Uh, otra cosa en qué perder el tiempo pensando? Mm, Mi familia? Mi pasado? Cualquier cosa! Que interesa!

Ah, últimamente no me interesa nada

Bueno, ahora tengo que ver que pasará. Si la última vez sucedió algo terrible, bueno no sucedió nada; pero casi sucede, y esta no va a ser la excepción, ne? Ahora lo único que debo hacer es esperar.

Mmm, no me había dado cuenta que esperar era tan aburrido. Oh! Que ya pase lo que tenga que pasar! Suspiro. Vamos Kurama, tranquilízate sólo espera... bueno no sé cuanto tiempo pero espera y al fin podrás tomar un merecido descanso, oh sí.

Bostezo. Oh, no me había dado cuenta de lo bonito que está decorado mi habitación, podría perder el tiempo mirándola...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuidado, nos han descubierto!- alertó uno de los integrantes de la banda, puesto que su plan no les salió como habían planeado-

Maldita sea!- Joshi estaba más que furioso- Dile a Hiei y Tanoshii que regresen de inmediato!

Hai!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bien, bien, bien. Todo está bien, nada va a salir mal, todo está bien, oh sí, todo está más que perfecto, sí, je je je...

Podrías callarte! Me estás desesperando...

H-Hai- Tanoshii estaba temblando de 'frío'

Hn? Que raro... no hay guardias por ninguna parte, y eso que este 'banco' es del Reikai...

Que suerte tenemos!

No lo creo, puede que sea una trampa o... nos hayan descubierto.

Tú crees?

Hn. Será mejor que regresemos- diciendo esto se voltea para regresar donde Joshi y donde los demás-

Regresar? Pero hemos caminado mucho...- Joshi no estaba tan de acuerdo con la idea-

Como quieras, si prefieres caminar solo por todo este 'banco' que más parece una mansión, te comprendo

Eso Joshi ni se lo pensaba

Hai, regresemos

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio durante todo el camino, hasta que escucharon un grito (no de esos de mujercitas, eh?) Hiei empezó a correr, Tanoshii lo siguió por intuición.

Al escuchar a 'personas' conversando, empieza a disminuir su paso y se esconde para que no lo pudieran ver, en un lugar donde podía ver todo lo que pasaba, claro está que disminuyó un poco de su reiki.

Hey! Te dije que lo detuvieras, no que lo mataras!

Ah! Lo siento, no fue apropósito! Cuando lo iba a coger apreté mi mano y como me había olvidado que tenía un 'arma' entonces... pues disparé, ne? Pero no fue apropósito...

Sí sí, como no...

No me cree Kuwabara?

Noooo, claro que le creo

OYE KUWABARA YA DEJA DE HABLAR Y TRABAJA! Aunque no nos pagan...-esto último lo dijo a lo bajito un chico que trabaja para el Reikai, del cual no sabemos absolutamente nada...

YA YA ESTA BIEN YUSUKE, PERO PODRIAS VENIR EN VES DE QUEDARTE AHÍ PARADOTE COMO UN TONTO PARA PODER HABLARTE SIN TENER QUE GRITARTE!- decía eso porque en todo el camino estaban que se hablaban solamente con puros y escandalosos gritos-

Está bien, está bien, ya estoy aquí, contento!- Yusuke ya se estaba fastidiando con la misión que les había dado Koenma, mandar a cuidar un 'banco', cosa que deberían hacer LOS CUIDADORES DE 'BANCOS', ne? Pero como siempre tiene que agregar algo más: "Pero Yusuke, esta misión es muy importante porque quienes que lo van a robar; al menos sospechamos eso, son los del grupo **Jisei no ippun **y sabes perfectamente que esa es una banda muy peligrosa, siempre a obtenido lo que ha querido y nunca se dan porvencido y lo peor de todo es que son muy astutos, por eso necesitamos de tus servicios" Ay, Siempre tan dramático. Ja, Por supuesto que no le tomo ninguna atención a todo lo que le había dicho, pero más tarde se lo repitió más de mil veces Botan como si fuera una chica endemoniadamente endemoniada. Hasta casi lo golpea! Es que cada vez que ella le explicaba tambien se distraía con cualquier cosa y no le tomaba ni la más mínima atención.

Urameshi?... Urameshi?... URAMESHI!... URAMESHIII!... URAMESHIIIII!

QUE!

Deja de estar como un muerto viviente y vigila!

Esta bien, pero no me presiones!

JE JE JE JE JE...

De qué te ríes?

Acaso estarás pensando en Keiko?- Kuwabara usó un tono un tanto... curioso-

NO! No seas idiota, como crees...

A mi me parece lo contrarioooo...-A Kuwabara le encantaba emmm... joder siempre a Yusuke XD -

NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!

Hn, estúpidos ningen...

...-

Hn, creo que prefiero ir a pelear contra esos dos que estar aquí escondido como un cobarde, me acompañas?

N-No, gracias pero no.

Bueno, como quieras, en un momento vuelvo- y de un salto desapareció, como siempre-

Hey, estúpidos ningen-

Le hablas a ellos?- le dijo el hombre que disparó de 'pura casualidad'-

Yusuke y Kuwabara le miraron de muy mala forma

Sí, le hablo a ellos por que tú no pareces tener un fuerte poder espiritual-el chico le dirigió una mirada de odio-, aunque ese deforme de allá tampoco tiene mucho poder...

PERO QUE HAS DICHO! YO, EL GRAN KAZUMA KUWABARA PUEDE CONTRA TODOS Y CON TODOS! ME ESCUCHASTE!

Hablas mucho, ningen. Tú, el de peinado ridículo no me interrumpas.

OYE PERO QUE!

Ya ya Kuwabara, tranquilízate un poco sí? Solamente me tomará un momento. Aparte que nos debemos divertir un poco, nop? Aquí parados nos aburrimos mucho... ; -En eso tenía razón el detective, Kuwabar le apoyo de inmediato-

Tienes razón Urameshi, oye pero como se llama el enano...-Inquirió, realmente no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el enano ese-

Hn, nos soy un enano y se lo diré cuando ya estén apunto de morir, ahora... A PELEAR!

POR SUPUESTO!- Yusuke se colocó en posisión de batalla, al igual que Hiei.

Cada una ya iba a empezar a atacar cuando...

AH! Hiei!-se escuchó una voz femenina y dulce-

Qué? De-Demo... YuYukina!

_**:..:..:..:..:..:.. Continuará... :..:..:..:..:..:..**_

**Notas de la autora: **Je, je, no pus como les va? Pues a mi no muy bien... me había dicho que no iba a poner caritas! Pero hice todo lo contrario ;

Pero ya, eso es otro temita... Ah, también puso algunas cositas en Japonés, ya pongo sus signifi:

Rieki; bien

Bueno todos ya deben saber que signifi Kami pero da igual: Dios. No que son de religión Budista?... O.O

Subarashii; genial, en formap coloquial XD

Buenup, ya sé que me demoré bastannnnnnte tiempo en actualizar, espero que el proxi capi no me demore tanto (100 pre decimos eso y nos demoramos ochocientos años XD), y bueno... A contestar Reviews! -

**Alex-Wind: **- Graxias! D No pus yo también creo que a ti t' gusta un 'poquito' Hiei, je je je je (Sayume mira la cara que le pone Alex-Wind) NO!Esteeee... pero que cosas digo, je je no me hagas caso -UU emmmm Graxias d' nuevo! XD

**Suisho Haruka: **Oh, gracias por tus bellas palabras! - Me han ayudado muchop, enserio. Pues -' No sep, ya se me ocurrirá algo pa' ver como aparecerá Kuramita-kawaii aquí... Espero que tambien esperes el prox capi con ansias! )

**Rury-Kitsui: **La carita también forma parte de tu Nick? < MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSS! Y con respecto a tu pregunta... etto... pues... yo... óô

Ya te agregué! XD sólo dime cuando nos encontramos x Msn Graciasss! -

AH! Hazme un favor... ¿me podrías deciremm... cuántos años tienes?

; No soy buena pa' fics de acción y Leemon, no tengo idea de porqué será... (Bueno lo del Leemon sí XD) Oh! Y la familia de Kurama no es su hermanastro Shuichi y su padrastro Kasuya, eh? No se confundan... Y lo del banco, bueno no es tanto un banco, bueno sí pero no, EJEM, ya se explicará más adelante... Oh, Dejen reviews! - Pero les entiendo, da flojerita XD Pero de todas formas dejen Reviews! ¡Sayonara! ¡NO! Mañana Martes 15 de nuevo al colegio, encima es uno nuevo, ¡POR QUE ME MALTRATAN ASI! TTT-TTT

**:..:..:..: No le temas a la muerte, aunque esté más cerca de lo que imaginas :..:..:..:**


End file.
